


reliever

by yunh0



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Smut, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunh0/pseuds/yunh0
Summary: youngjo needs to relieve his stress*short*





	reliever

“fuck.” youngjo murmured under his breath as he slammed down his pen. he’d been thinking of lyrics, writing them, then scrapping it all for hours and all while this is going on, hwanwoong pouts at the sight from the couch in the studio. “you should take a break.” hwanwoong suggests quietly. youngjo shakes his head. “not an option right now.” he replies, picking his pen back up. 

 

hwanwoong twiddles with his thumbs before getting up and walking towards the older. hwanwoong walks in front of him and slides down on his lap, staring in his eyes attentively. “what is it?” youngjo asks, impulsively resting his hands on the blondes hip bones. hwanwoong smiles and puts his hands on youngjos shoulders, scooting closer to his body and slipping his legs through the arm rests. youngjo relaxes his body and sighs tiredly as hwanwoong situates himself. hwanwoong leans down and begins to pepper kissed down youngjos jawline and neck, the said boy moaning breathily. hwanwoong kisses his neck, sucking slightly as he smiles to himself as youngjo unfolds right in his hands. hwanwoong decides to test the waters and roll his hips deeply, the older groaning and gripping his hips tighter. “someone could walk in.” youngjo mutters. hwanwoong smiles. “good. let them see.” he whispers, sending chills down the olders spine. youngjo leans his head back and groans quietly as hwanwoong continues his sinful behavior. 

 

“wanna ride hyung.” hwanwoong purrs before nibbling at the others earlobe. “go on then.” youngjo says, releasing his grip around his hips. hwanwoong slips his legs out of the arm rests and strips of his jeans and underwear, watching youngjo stand up and do the same. the older sat back down and hwanwoong got back in his position, pushing youngjos member in line with his hole. “are you not gonna prep?” youngjo asks. hwanwoong shakes his head as he lowers further on the raven haired boys cock, the lack of lube making him cringe. youngjo lets his head fall back and lets out a deep groan. hwanwoong exhales when he finally sits fully down onto youngjos dick. “so good, baby.” youngjo praises and grips hwanwoongs hips again, lifting him up and slamming him back down. hwanwoong cries out and covers his mouth with his hand as he claws through youngjos shoulders through his shirt. “someone’s gonna come in.” hwanwoong says, removing his hand just to talk. “don’t you want them to see?” youngjo asks. hwanwoong stays silent for a moment. “want only you to see.” he finally says. youngjo chuckles and lifts the younger up again, bringing him back down roughly. hwanwoong whimpers in his hand and leans his head back. “you look so pretty like this.” youngjo quietly says. hwanwoong groans and lifts himself up and down slowly onto the olders cock. youngjo trails his hands down hwanwoongs sides soft and soothingly, admiring his view. hwanwoong leans down to kiss youngjo and bites down on his bottom lip, groans filling the room. 

 

hwanwoong gasps as youngjo tightens his grasp on his waist almost painfully. the older begins thrusting up into him, hwanwoong letting out a loud and high pitched moan. the echo of skin colliding together made hwanwoongs stomach tighten and his body fill with heat. “hyung.. i-“ hwanwoong stammers and covers his mouth again, whining desperately into his hand. youngjo continues to buck his hips into the younger, his moans making his ego skyrocket. youngjo hisses as hwanwoong digs his nails into his exposed skin and thrashes on top of him. “fuck.” youngjo groans, his thumbs probably leaving bruises on the youngers hip bones. hwanwoong whimpers and begins to tremble as the other drills into his prostate. “close.” hwanwoong manages to say, balling his hands into fists behind youngjos neck. “cum for me, pretty.” youngjo whispers. hwanwoong groans and shakes, his thighs closing together as he cums on youngjos stomach. youngjo thrusts faster into the younger until he twitches and cums inside him, both breathing heavily. 

 

hwanwoong stands up, sighing as youngjos member falls out of him and onto his stomach. youngjos eyes follow the boy as he walks back to the couch and sits down, his eyes noticeably heavy. youngjo walks over to the couch and sits in between his legs, the younger obviously taken aback. “face fuck me.” youngjo says quietly, hwanwoong swearing his heart skipped 10 beats at his words. the younger scooted up to his face shyly and pet him before grabbing a handful of his dark hair. youngjo opens his mouth, letting hwanwoongs cock slide past his lips. hwanwoong shudders at the sight and holds onto his hair tighter as he pushes in slowly. hwanwoong whimpers when he hits the back of the olders throat, the sensitivity making him tremble. youngjo closes his eyes and reaches up to grip onto hwanwoongs thighs as he begins thrusting harder into his mouth. “god.” hwanwoong whines, rolling his hips into the olders throat desperately. youngjo groans and feels tears brim at his eyes. hwanwoong moans at the vibrations sent down his body, his sensitivity increasing by the second. youngjo mentally thanks god for not giving him a gag reflex as hwanwoong fucks deeper into his throat and whimpers loudly, tightening his grip on his hair. youngjo feels hwanwoong start to tremble and shake under his touch and grips him harder. hwanwoong lets out a high pitched moan as he leans forward, fucking the heat of youngjos mouth pathetically. “f-fuck.” hwanwoong whines loudly. youngjo rolls his eyes back as he feels hwanwoong throb in his mouth before cumming down his throat. youngjo moves away from hwanwoong and swallows all his cum happily, the younger pleased at the look of him. 

 

hwanwoong reaches out his arms, youngjo immediately standing back up and sitting beside him. hwanwoong wraps his leg around the olders thigh and clings to him tightly. eventually they both fall asleep without the care of anyone seeing them like that.


End file.
